


I can keep you warm

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Galra Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Thace and Ulaz get up to some playful banter when they should be keeping each other warm.





	I can keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).



> My gift for captainkaltar for the galra secret santa exchange!
> 
> I _might_ have veered a little of prompt, but I kind of want to extend this so we'll see!

Thace isn’t sure of how long he and Ulaz have been sitting in the same spot on this frozen hellhole of a planet, but he knows that his fellow Blade’s shivering is slowly becoming concerning. Ulaz’ thinner fur was much better suited to desert climates and not frozen tundras.

“Are you cold?” Thace whispers before he has to fight the urge to hit himself in the forehead. Of  _ course _ Ulaz is cold. Hell, Thace is beginning to freeze through his thicker fur layers. “I’m sorry that was a terribly stupid question..”

Ulaz chuffs out a soft laugh, shaking his head a little as he turns slightly so that his body is angled towards Thace’s own and the heat that he naturally radiates. “It is a terribly stupid question. But I happen to be terribly, terribly cold..”

They can’t turn in just yet, though, with at least a varga and a half to go before they could report in to leader – Thace was certain that the report would say ‘we saw nothing but snow, snow, and more snow. And once, a snow worm.’ “Do you think you can last the rest of the shift?”

Ulaz considers the question, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep all of his body heat in rather than let it escape into the cold air. “Do I have a choice?”

“I’ll cover for you,” Thace offers and smiles warmly, just the tips of his sharp canines bared. Ulaz often remarks that Thace’s smile was endearing and mischievous, though Thace personally doesn’t consider himself either of those things. “If you want to turn in early.”

Ulaz smiles some himself, his tongue peeking through his lips slightly in amusement. “It’s just a varga and a half. I think I can make it.”

Ulaz does manage to make it through the remaining portion of their shift, but when it comes to moving things became a little more difficult. “Thace?”

“Hmm?”

There’s a moment of silence before Ulaz speaks again. “Can you..help me up? I can’t feel my legs. Or my hands, or my feet–“

“Would you stop being so  _ dramatic _ ?” Thace chirps softly in amusement, shaking some snow out of his violet fur. He lifts the slightly smaller Blade up into his arms and curled him towards his chest so Ulaz could take some of his body heat. “I  _ told _ you that you could go in early.”

Ulaz huffs, snapping his teeth fruitlessly against Thace’s blade armor. “And let you get all puffed up because you lasted longer in the cold than me?”

“I wouldn’t get  _ puffed up _ .” Thace snorts, ducking his head down so he could slip into their tiny quarters for the evening. “You’re a desert cub; you’re not meant for the cold. We have to warm you up now.”

Ulaz’ ears pin back against his head, cheeks flushing a darker shade of lavender as he looks up at Thace. As always with their banter, though, Ulaz is able to hold his own. “And how do you suppose we do  _ that _ , you oversized fur ball?”

It’s a challenge as clear as Thace is purple, and Thace is hard pressed to ignore it. He  _ can’t  _ though. “I was  _ going _ to suggest that we get out of this bulky armor and share a bed for warmth. there’s nothing scandalous in that.”

“..Who was implying scandal? I wasn’t.” Thace rolls his eyes at Ulaz’ futile protests. He dumps his fellow Blade unceremoniously onto the bed farthest away from the entrance and starts to work on shedding the heavy armor. When he notices that Ulaz hasn’t moved since being dumped, he lifts his head and locks eyes with the slightly older blade. 

“..What?”

“..Nothing!” Ulaz coughs and quickly turns his head away. he starts to work on unclasping his own armor, his cold hands trembling slightly as he fusses with the clasps. “Nothing.” 

Ulaz has always been a terrible liar. Thace raises a brow at Ulaz before he tugs at the zipper at the front of his suit. It’s a tease in its purest form, and Thace is unsurprised that Ulaz’ yellow eyes snap to the movement and follow the zipper down to Thace’s hips. “Ulaz, are you positive that you want to avoid scandal?”

“Not anymore.”

The statement hangs in the air for a few doboshes longer and Thace pauses in his undressing to stare at his fellow blade. They’ve stolen kisses before – which would have been scandalous had they not been aware that their Leader and Co-Leader were a mated pair and did all sorts of  _ scandalous _ things together – but anything beyond that was a leap and a risk.  _ Not anymore _ , Ulaz had said, his eyes hungry as he stares at Thace. 

“Good,” Thace says as he shrugs out of his undersuit before he climbs into the bed beside Ulaz. “You have to strip too. For this to work.” Ulaz frowns at him and throws a piece of his shoulder armor at Thace’s head, only frowning more when the older Blade nimbly ducks out of the way. Slowly, Ulaz wriggles free of his armor and undersuit until he was left bare. He’s not  _ ashamed _ of how he looks, but there’s something distinctly more inviting about Thace’s thicker and darker fur. 

“Can I touch you?” He asks softly, his eyes glued to the rhythmic rise and fall of Thace’s chest. It hitches slightly with the question, and again with a soft laugh. Perhaps it  _ is _ a stupid question, but Ulaz still isn’t sure about how to proceed. 

“You can touch me, but we’re meant to be getting you warm.” 

Ulaz smiles coyly and moves so he was closer to Thace, his hand slowly moving over the thick fur on his thigh. “And what if touching you warms me up?” Thace’s chest gives another hitch and this thigh flexes slightly under his hand. 

Thace smiles the smile that bares his teeth again and Ulaz nearly swoons as he’s pulled into an eager kiss. “Then we can do that.” Their lips meet again, quick eager brushes as Ulaz settles himself down into Thace’s lap. Ulaz is not sure if Thace’s thick fur or the coiling in his stomach that pushes the cold from his skin, but he  _ also  _ isn’t sure he cares too much; they’re in an outpost far away from Blade command and watchful eyes. They can do whatever they want. 

“We  _ can _ do whatever we want,” Thace says, his voice warm with laughter. Ulaz flushes, unaware that he was saying any of that out loud. “So, Ulaz,” Thace nips at his jaw and smiles again, “what do you want to do?”

“I want you to keep me warm. However you think necessary.” 

Thace laughs outright this time, the vibrations making Ulaz’ short fur stand on end and making him giggle softly. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about thulaz on tumblr: [whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com)


End file.
